ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dark Side of Mystic Woods/Chapter One
The first chapter of the comic series The Dark Side of Mystic Woods. Transcript Blood is seen dripping from a rock in a cave. The blood drips on to a hand which is revealed to belong to the dead body of Chelsea Blake, who lays on the ground, her eyes milky white. Suddenly, she takes a breath, though the life doesn't return to her eyes. She looks around, taking in her surroundings and seemingly reteaching herself how to walk. She hears an odd noise that she realizes is her own stomach. She grabs her belly and opens her mouth, which is full of a large amount of spit, and says a single word. *'Chelsea:' Hungry... It cuts to Miranda who is painting her house with her father, Henry. She yawns and taps her father to get his attention. *'Miranda:' Are we almost done? *'Henry:' You're not tired already, are you? *'Miranda:' We've been at this since this morning. *'Henry:' Okay, fine, go take a break. Miranda walks over to a chair and begins watching a video on her tablet. She drinks some lemonade and continues to watch her video until she sees what appears to be a policeman walk up to her father. She can't hear what they are talking about but it is enough for Henry to cover his mouth in shock. She then slowly puts down her tablet and walks over to Henry as the policeman leaves. *'Miranda: '''W-what happened? *'Henry:' You... your friend Chelsea is missing. Miranda's eyes widen in terror. *'Henry:' There's going to be a search party later tonight, he was just asking if I was going to be a part of it. *'Miranda:' What did you say? *'Henry:' I said yes, obviously. She's your best friend, Miranda. If I didn't at least try to help it'd haunt me for the rest of my life. *'Miranda:' There are search parties? *'Henry:' There's always search parties when someone goes missing. *'Miranda:' Good. I hope she's safe. *'Henry:' Don't worry, we'll find her. A good chunk of the town is a part of this so if she's out there we can catch up to her. *'Miranda: Does anyone have a clue where she is? *'''Henry: Apparently, she got into an argument with her parents and ran away to the forest. *'Miranda: '''Which forest? Henry points to a forest Miranda is very familiar with. She then sighs. * '''Miranda:' I'm coming with you. * Henry: Children your age aren't allowed to go with us, Miranda. * Miranda: '''But, dad... * '''Henry: I'm sorry but no, you're not allowed to come with us. * Miranda: Fine. * Henry: Good girl Henry hugs her and it fades to later that night, showing Miranda packing things into her backpack and climbing out her room, waving goodbye to her cat before she does. She then jumps a few fences, hiding behind one and listening in on the search party, who are all gathered just outside of the woods. She then turns and sees a familiar face. * Miranda: (whispering) Implo?! What are you doing here? Implo stares off at seemingly nothing. *'Miranda: '...Implo? *'Implo: '''We have a bit of a problem... *'Miranda:' Huh? What? *'Implo: There's... there's no real way of putting it other than, um... name a few people who have... died... in the forest... *'''Miranda: The Red Man... Uh, I think the baker died too. But I only really know the Red Man died in the woods. *'Implo: '''Well, they're... they're back... *'Miranda:' What? Red Man's back? *'Implo:' ...Kind of... *'Miranda: Kind of...? *'''Implo: When there's no more room in the underworld, the dead will walk again. *'Miranda: '''What does that... oh no... *'Implo:' Yeah... *'Miranda:' Are they mindless? *'Implo:' A piece of them remains from their previous life. Miranda peaks around the fence and sees the search party is already gone into the woods. A terrified Miranda runs into the woods while Implo follows her. She turns and notices something. However, not wanting to get involved, she continues running as fast as she can as a group of people crawl out of the woods, all making loud groaning noises. A member of the search party looks around before being stopped by Henry. The rest of the party look forward and spot Chelsea standing at the end of a bridge in front of them. *'Henry:' Chelsea? Chelsea walks forward a bit and falls on to her knees. *'Henry: Are you okay? do you want anything? *'''Chelsea: Hun... gry... *'Henry: '''Hungry? well, if you come with me I can feed you. *'Chelsea: Hungry... hungry... Henry steps back. *'Chelsea: '''Hungry!! Chelsea leaps towards them only for Miranda to show up and smack her with a bat hard enough to knock her into the river below. *'Miranda: Run! *'Henry:' Miranda? I thought I said you weren't allowed to come with us! *'Miranda: '''Just start running! you can yell at me later. Miranda begins running back out of the woods and the search party follows her. They then exit the woods and run some distance away from it, stopping to catch their breath. *'Henry: What was that? *'Miranda: '''Chelsea... *'Henry: 'Not anymore... I'm not even sure that was a human. But how did the woods do that to someone? Noises are heard from the woods. Henry turns and sees a few people in shadows approaching. *'Henry: Everybody, run to your homes and barricade your doors and windows... now! Everybody runs as fast as they can. Henry grabs Miranda and runs with her. He helps her into the house and looks around. *'Henry:' Stay here and wake up mommy. I'm going to go try and get everyone out of the town. He slams the door and runs. Miranda looks out the window and sees the creatures. Acting fast, she pushes the fridge in front of the door and uses spare planks of wood to barricade the windows. She then turns off all of the lights and sits in front of the fridge, shaking. *'''Miranda: '''Oh, the Lord's been good to me. And so I thank the Lord. For giving me the things I need: the sun and the rain and the apple seed, oh the Lord's been good to me... On the final lyric of the song, Miranda curls up and begins crying.